


Serendipity ((ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE))

by Juncea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Flirting, Hanji being Hanji, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythology with a twist, Naiads, Nymphs - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Seduction, WaterNymph!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naiads are a type of water nymph who preside over fountains, wells, springs, brooks, lakes, streams and other bodies of freshwater."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we get into anything, I want to clear a few things up.
> 
> First of all, this is an AU, *MY* Alternate Universe and in this AU; Male Nymphs exist. I am well aware that they do not in Greek Mythology but like I said; this is my story so I can do whatever I want with it, I'm just putting a little twist on some Mythology so please do not come at me for not being 'accurate' because I am already informed. If you don't like it then don't read this!!  
> ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ
> 
> Moving on from that! I got inspired to write this because while on Tumblr I stumbled upon a post talking about the different types of Nymphs and what do you know; here this is!! As stated before, I made a little twist and adjustments to this to make this possible!! 
> 
> please, enjoy!!

“Have you ever seen a Nymph before?” The question seemingly came out of nowhere and Levi stopped in his tracks to give the odd scientist a long stare.

 

“No...have you?” He questioned in a bored, uninterested tone. Levi didn't bother waiting for a response and continued his slow trek up the steep, uneven surface. Hanji frowned at the man and picked up the pace to catch up with him, she shivered as the cool autumn air brushed against her dry skin and hugged herself tightly to keep any warmth from escaping her being.

 

She tried striking up a conversation again. “It's a bit cooler than I thought it'd be today, huh?” As soon as those words left her brittle lips, a strong wind gusted through, making her yelp lightly as the nearly icy air almost made her lose her footing and nipped at her red, numb ears.

 

“Maybe you should've checked the weather and wore heavier clothes today, shitty glasses.” The small man stopped for a brief moment to remove the large mountain pack from his back and shrug his thick winter coat off his broad shoulders. Before Hanji could question his actions, a coat was tossed in her face. She pulled the warm item off of her head and made a small noise of confusion in the back of her throat.

 

“Put that on.” He threw his bag back on his back and kept hiking, just enjoying the sound of the dead, dried leaves crunching under his heavy combat boots.

 

After about thirty or so minutes, they were finally at the top of the mountain, the two of them stopped and just took in the beautiful scenery laid out before them. The tall, thin trees seemed to stretch on forever and ever into the hazy, orange afternoon sky. The clouds were thin and the sun was low but still shining brightly enough to make the crystal clear water gleam. The tiny flowers that resided on the very edges of the lake dripped with leftover morning dew, swaying lightly in the cool wind.

 

Levi took off his backpack and laid a small blanket down to sit on, watching with curiosity as Hanji worked her 'magic'. She took out a few empty glass vials and a magnifying glass, beginning her search for whatever she was looking for. She walked up to the water and knelt down, looking through her magnifying glass as she observed the water and the plants that were growing alongside it.

 

She poked and prodded at the yellow monkeyflower and cattails, lifting up its leaves and feeling the soil around the plants for whatever reason. It didn't take long for Levi to grow bored, tired of watching Hanji molest plants and finally decided to ask what in the Hell she was looking for in the first place.

 

“What the fuck are you looking for??” The impatience was clear and strong in his voice, he wasn't sure he could spend a few days here with her if all she was going to do was stare into the depths of the lake and harass flowers all day.

 

She stood up and huffed in exasperation at Levi, putting her hands on her hips and pouting at him. “I didn't tell you?”

 

“No!”

 

She brushed her hair aside as she walked back over to their temporary campsite and set her materials down. “Well...don't tell anyone about this, I don't want anyone to think I'm bonkers, hehe!” She giggled.

 

Levi wanted to comment on that and tell her that everyone and their grandmother in town thought she was insane but kept it to himself.

 

“Well? What is it?”

 

She crawled up to him and cupped her hands around his left ear as she whispered, “I'm looking for _Naiads_!”

 

…..

 

All was silent except for the natural sounds of nature. The water lapped at the moist, muddy shore, bugs buzzed annoyingly, and the peaceful sound of the water rushing from the waterfall were the only things making noise.

 

Levi gave Hanji a long, un-amused stare. “What the fuck is a Naiad?!”

 

The scientist rubbed her hands together and her face was a bright rose-red as she stared out at the lake with starry eyes. “Water Nymphs!”

 

At those words, Levi stood up abruptly and begun packing his things, he didn't have time for Hanji's fantasy bullshit, the only reason he agreed to coming along with her was because her husband Erwin was too busy to take the trip with her and didn't want her to go alone.

 

“W-wait! Levi, don't be like that!”

 

“Nope! Pack your shit, we're leaving.” He hissed through gritted teeth. While he was stuffing his blanket back into the bag, a hand caught his wrist.

 

“Levi, Levi, _please_. I know this sounds silly but...but I'm genuinely curious! I know there's more out there, we can't be the only ones on this planet!” Her voice was almost desperate and he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

 

He just sighed and pulled the blanket back out, spreading it on the ground once more and taking a seat on the soft fabric. Hanji cheered happily and thanked him a thousand times, she tried to embrace him but he kept pushing her away so she just shrugged and went back to observing the area.

 

Soon, the sun begun to fall and the sky grew a little darker, now a mixture of lavender and a peachy-pink color instead of the bright orange it was earlier in the day. The brunette stood up, stretching her cramped muscles a little bit to work all the kinks out, she was done for the day, she supposed.

 

She stalked back over to their campsite and smiled gratefully at Levi who had already set up their tents and organized her stuff, she had never been a very neat person. Once her equipment was put away she stood up once again and started heading into the trees but was stopped by Levi's rough voice.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?”

 

“Don't worry, I'm just going to get some firewood and explore for just a little bit, okay?”

 

He didn't look too sure about her venturing out. “How about I get the wood?”

 

“No! It's fine, really! I can gather wood while looking around, two birds with one stone, right?” She grinned widely and gave him two thumbs up before disappearing into the thicket.

 

“Don't venture out too far, shitty glasses!”

 

“Got it, you big worrywart!” Was yelled back.

 

Levi huffed in mild annoyance, he was quite bored. Nature trips weren't really his thing, that was more Erwin and Hanji. Unlike them, he liked staying indoors in the comfort of the king-sized bed with a bottle of brandy and a good book.

 

He glanced out at the large body of water, watching as a few frogs leaped from Lilly-pad to Lilly-pad and a school of fish race through the clear liquid, creating light ripples in the surface wherever they swam. He stood up and pulled his thermal-shirt up over his head, toed out of the shoes and socks then pulled off his cargo pants and walked towards the water, not stepping in just yet but letting the cool water lap at his toes.

 

Although it was a bit too cold to swim, he was bored and this was the only entertaining thing he could do around here that came to mind. He just hoped he wouldn't get hypothermia or frostbite but it wasn't _that_ cold so he doubted it. His body was wracked with shivers as he descended into the lake but he ignored it and continued on until the water was waist deep and began to swim.

 

He cleared his mind as he immersed himself into the element that felt like liquid-velvet against his skin, ducking under the surface and opening his eyes to see the bottom of the lake for himself. There were small pebbles and rigid rocks on the floor, a few submersed plants grew through the cracks of the tiny stones and swayed around freely.

 

A school of barbel fish swam around quickly, darting away from Levi's moving form and deeper into the water. Levi explored the bottom for a few before he came up to the surface to take in some much needed air, gulping in the oxygen almost desperately as he shook his wet hair out of his eyes, smoothing the black hair back and off his forehead. He hadn't realized he had been under the water that long, he'd have to be more careful and pay more attention next time.

 

Well, that was mildly entertaining, he guessed. As he started swimming towards the shoreline, a big ripple from a few feet away startled him and he froze up.

 

What the _Hell_ was that?

 

'Okay, Levi, you're overeating...it's probably just an animal or something, it's fine.' He tried reassuring himself. He took in a deep, shaky breath and started towards the shore again, this time swimming a little faster.

 

Another big ripple happened and he nearly shit his pants because _holy shit_ he could _feel_ that ripple against his clammy skin.

 

It was _closer_.

 

His heart was beating rapidly, almost painfully in his chest and he felt as if his stomach had dropped to his ass with how nervous and afraid he was.

 

Then something that felt like fingers caressed one of his legs and he let out the most unmanly shriek ever and bolted out of the lake, tripping over his own two feet and the Water Iris plants as he stumbled onto land once again.

 

“ _Levi_!? Levi, was that you!?” He looked up to see a startled, worried Hanji running through the trees and up to him, dropping the firewood she collected and quickly tugging the blanket that had been laid on the ground onto his shivering shoulders.

 

“What happen—wait, why are you wet, did you go for a swim?” She asked in a panicky voice, checking the shocked older man for wounds of any kind.

 

Levi could only nod dumbly at her. When he calmed down and came back to his senses, he pushed he away gently and explained what happened.

 

“T-then _something_ fucking caressed my leg while I was trying to get out!”

 

Oh no.

 

A big, bright smile spread across Hanji's face and she started cackling weirdly and wiggling her fingers in excitement.

 

“Hanji, don't you dare fucking say it--”

 

“It was a Nymph! It has to be! You said it felt like fingers, right?” He nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes at her when she walked to the shore of the lake and knelt down, taking out a flash light and searching around for evidence of this 'Naiad', as she called it.

 

“Get away from the water, you idio--”

 

“ _Shh!!_ ” She hissed, putting a finger up to her lips, signaling Levi to shut up as she listened and watched. A few silent minutes passed and before he could break the uncomfortable silence, another large ripple ripped through the surface and Hanji squealed quietly like a pig.

 

“ _Levi, look! Over there by that old wooden boat!_ ” She said quickly in a hushed tone and pointed to said boat. He stared for a long time and when nothing happened, he was ready to call her out on her bullshit but then hands emerged from the surface, the fingertips of whoever that was looked like they had been dipped in dark-blue glitter.

 

His heart stopped and he stared in horror and disbelief as a head finally popped up from the water, the boat swayed as the person heaved themselves backwards up on to it and Levi stared in awe as the creature pulled her thick hair back, watching the long chestnut-brown tresses cascade down her defined-back. In her hair were a variety of random things, such as branches, gold and silver chains, water-plants and flowers and sitting on top of her head was a crown that was made of out a variety of different seashells.

 

Her long arms stretched up towards the sky and Levi watched as she inhaled slowly, her skin glistened in the barely-there sunlight. There were a few light-blue scales that ran down the right side of their neck and torso and when his eyes trailed down further, his face erupted like wild-fire when he noticed that the strange creature was nude.

 

Yup, that was definitely not a human, that was for sure.

 

“Hanj--” He tried to speak but stopped when the creatures thin body twisted slightly to the side to reveal a flat expanse of chest.

 

Oh.

 

It was a male.

 

The woma— _man_ dipped his hands into the water. A small fish flipped around in his cupped hands and then he slowly let the water slip between his slender fingers and let out an angelic giggle as he watched the fish flop back into the cold liquid.

 

The two watched in awe until the creature finally noticed eyes on him and quickly turned around and wow; The Water Nymph was absolutely gorgeous, almost breath-taking. His perfect, unmarred skin was a pretty bronze color, it had a dewy look to it and seemed to glow. Levi also noticed that when he stared closely, there were a few blue scales and tiny jewels littered across his left cheek. 

 

The creature stared at the two with the biggest, brightest sea-green eyes that Levi had ever seen before.

 

Unfortunately, the creatures eyes only showed fear.

 

He was scared of them.

 

“Oh, he looks scared—wait, don't go!” Hanji's screaming only seemed to frighten the Nymph even more and the creature dove with unreal speed back into the water and out of sight, it was like he wasn't even there in the first place.

 

Levi ignored Hanji's whining and stared into the water, mouth agape and gray eyes wide as saucers as his mind tried to reassess what had just happened here.

 

“How could he be scared if he was just feeling all up on me?” Hanji only shrugged at him, not really listening to what he had to say since she was in deep thought.

 

“What if we lure him out?” She suggested.

 

“No! Do you want him to hate us even more, you idiot? Let's just...let's just leave him alone for today, I'm sure he'll approach us again.”

 

She frowned at him, not very happy with what he said but in the end agreed with him, it was best to let the Nymph do his own thing.

 

If he didn't want to be bothered then so be it, they would leave him alone and act like he never existed or, if he did want to come out and reveal himself once again, then he would do so on his own.

 

As he stared out into the deep blue water, Levi really hoped for the latter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Although shy, Naiads are no stranger to seduction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh, you guys convinced me to write more, damn you all!!!!
> 
> i have so many things that need updating but i couldn't resist!!!  
> _:(´□`」 ∠):_
> 
> i wrote this so fast, i was so excited to get this chapter up so there will more than likely be a few errors (which i shall clear out later!!!!)
> 
> pay close attention to that summary. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

A full day had past since that little incident with the Naiad, the strange creature hadn't show his face again and Levi was beginning to worry that maybe the nymph really didn't want to be bothered, it probably swam off somewhere to get away from them.

 

Especially Hanji.

 

The woman had grown quite upset about the Naiad not showing up again, searching around the lake futilely for even the smallest sign of another life being there.

 

Currently, Levi was doing a crossword puzzle, lazily scratching out the words he found. Ironically, the crossword puzzle had been about water which didn't help his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts just seemed to turn back to the beautiful creature. He remembered how his dewy skin glistened in the sunlight, his pretty face, the sky-blue scales that ran down his slender torso and especially those large, expressive teal-green eyes.

 

His pen sloppily scratched out the last word he found and he wrote it in the last four blank spaces on the puzzle: Pond.

 

He contemplated doing another one but the last puzzle he just finished was his third and to be honest, that activity wasn't that entertaining. Levi put the small book away and stood up to stretch out, he had been in the same position for almost two hours now. He looked over his shoulder to see Hanji running up to him with a toothy grin and excited eyes.

 

She tripped over a large stray branch, tumbling down into the muddy land but quickly recovered as if nothing happened, and Levi would've laugh if he weren't so bummed out.

 

“I saw him!”

 

His heart sped up a little bit. “T-the nymph?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically and pointed over to the waterfall and what do you know, there the mysterious creature was, bathing in the rushing water, running his blue-tipped fingers through his thick brown tresses with his back towards them. The nymph picked a few stray branches out of his hair, tossing the thin wood carelessly into the water with a frown on his face.

 

He took the seashell crown off of his head and placed it gently on a large boulder nearby (there were also the flowers and chains he had in his hair) on the rock, Levi assumed that he cared about those items and were going to put them back in his lengthy brown locks once he was done bathing in the waterfall.

 

He was probably unaware that they were watching because his round shoulders were relaxed and there was a serene smile on his full lips. Levi gulped as he watched the water roll off the nymphs curved back and down to his small bottom and he looked away with a deep flush upon his cheeks, even if this creature had no shame, Levi felt dirty just watching him bathe in the nude, it felt too intimate.

 

Hanji put her equipment into her backpack and grabbed a pair of green swimming trunks, she came prepared for this moment.

 

“Oh, Levi...”

 

Oh, no.

 

He knew that tone of voice; Hanji was trying to convince him to do something ridiculous for her. He turned around, ready to reject whatever the Hell she was attempting to put him up to but froze as his eyes fell on the swimming trunks.

 

“Fuck no! Hanji I am not getting in that wat--”  


The shit-eating grin on her oval face only got bigger. “Oh, yes you are! You're gonna get in that water and you're gonna try and get that little cutie to interact with you!”

 

The older man could only stare with disbelief at the crazy scientist. “Have you lost your fucking mind?! What if that...that _thing_ tries to _eat_ me?” She had another thing coming if she thought that he was going to risk his life for her insane science experiments.

 

Her big eyes rolled as she shoved the trunks into Levi's chest roughly. “Oh, relax! He isn't going to lure you underwater, drown you then eat your body while unconscious, he's a nymph, not a siren!” Levi's narrow gray eyes widened in horror at the detail she went into to describe what would happen if he had gotten seduced by a siren and that made him even more weary to go into the shallow water.

 

He shot her a nervous stare, hoping she'd give up on this idea and let him live to see another day but nope, she did the stupid puppy-face on him and he caved in. She jumped with joy when he agreed and told him she'd go explore around a bit more while he got changed.

 

He took off his clothes slowly, occasionally looking up at the nymph who seemed to be close to finishing his bathing session. Once the ugly green shorts were on, he stalked off into the trees to find Hanji and tell her that he was ready (not really).

 

It was a bit warmer than it was yesterday but the water was still quite cold, Levi dipped his toes into the water to test out the temperature before he submerged into the lake, shivering violently as the cool liquid engulfed his body. He swam around in the shallow water for a little bit to get used to the icy water, his body relaxing as his muscles were put to good use.

 

He looked back at Hanji who gave him her signature thumbs up then shooed him away. She mouthed, 'You'll be fine! Now go!' and so he was off.

 

The afternoon sun made the crystalline water shimmer and twinkle and mildly warmed the liquid up. As he swam, tiny fish nibbled at his toes and the submersed water plants wiggled about, tickling his body as he moved about the lake slowly.

 

Now, only a few feet away from him, was the nymph. He carefully approached the lovely creature, making sure not to splash around too much and cause a commotion. He watched silently as he gathered some of his unruly locks and ran his slender digits through the knots in his hair.

 

Okay, now was the time to make his move.

 

Levi stood up, no longer swimming, and approached on the tips of his toes _very, very_ slowly. He couldn't fuck this up, he had to be patient and move quietly without making too much noise, he didn't want to startle the Naiad and scare him off again.

 

He was now very close, only a few feet away but then his foot got tangled in one of the water-plants and he tripped into icy water, creating a loud splash and a giant ripple. It didn't help that he screamed, “Oh, fuck!” as he fell.

 

The nymph froze up immediately, his whole body now tensed and all of his movement stopped, his hands still tangled in the mess that was his unruly hair.

 

Levi stood up quickly and tried to force the embarrassment he felt down, God, he had just made a _complete_ ass of himself.

 

The nymph's hands left his hair and he turned around quickly to see who it was and when he saw that it was the human that caught his eye the other day he broke out into a full body blush and let out a weird, unattractive choking noise in the back of his throat,

 

“A—augh!?” He squeaked in confusion.

 

Levi couldn't find any words to say, his mouth just hung open stupidly. Hanji was off to the side watching the scene with starry eyes and squealing silently to herself. The longer Levi stared at the creature, she noticed (with amusement) that the nymphs face only grew redder and redder and smirked.

 

She had her notebook and bright purple gel-pen out and begun scribbling down notes, this should be interesting, indeed.

 

Levi, shocked at the high-pitched noise that came from the boys throat could only stare in curiosity as the Naiad fidgeted, teal eyes darting around nervously before he dove for the rock with his hair accessories on it with desperation and quickly dived underwater and out of sight.

 

Levi hit himself upside the head multiple times and scowled. “Stupid, stupid, stupid! Good job, you fucking moron, you scared him off ag--”

 

“ _Shh!_ ” Hanji shushed him and he jumped in surprise.

 

When the Hell did she get over here?

 

'Look!' She mouthed and he looked in the direction she was pointing desperately to.

 

His mouth went dry.

 

The Naiad had returned.

 

His hair was groomed neatly and the flowers, chains and the seashell crown was back in his hair. There were tiny jewels on his cheek that hadn't been there before and a lacy white sarong now hung lowly on his wide, bony hips. The nymph pushed himself up onto the rock with unsurprising grace, his long, toned legs hung off the side of the boulder and the sarong spread out naturally beneath him.

 

Levi was....speechless.

 

His heartbeat was going a thousand miles-per-hour as he stared with wide eyes at the lithe, elegant being laid out on the rock before him. His dewy, bronze skin and scales shone gorgeously in the bright sunlight that illuminated the day.

 

It was like he was mesmerized, in a trance.

 

Captivated.

 

Never had Levi laid eyes on something as lovely, his unearthly beauty was one of a kind.

 

From across the lake, Hanji was scribbling in her notepad furiously with a wild red blush on her face and a creepy grin on her face, she was practically _quivering_ with excitement as she watched the interaction lay out.

 

Levi was an oblivious idiot, even a blind man with no knowledge of mythology could see what was going on here.

 

She saw the look of confusion on his face and could only groan quietly, it was _so obvious_ what the Naiad was doing.

 

It was why he returned with jewels on his face, hair fixed up with the pretty flowers and that seashell crown in his long brown locks and why he wore the flowy, loose sarong around his wide hips.

 

Why he was looking up at Levi through thick eyelashes that dripped with dew and a shy, flustered facial expression, silently beckoning Levi over with hooded eyes.

 

He didn't have to utter a word, didn't even have to make any movements.

 

Hanji had to bite down on her hand to stop herself from screeching because this was _exactly_ what the books said when she was doing her research on Naiad behavior! Her page was filled with messy, almost unreadable chicken-scratch as she recorded every little thing that happened.

 

She was amazed at how fast it happened, he had the older man wrapped around his little finger in no time without even _trying._

 

Her gel-pen and notepad fell out of her hands and onto the muddy ground, pages now soaked with water and mud but she didn't even care at the moment because this was a once in a lifetime thing, this discovery was _huge._

 

He was seducing Levi and it was _working._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◟ʕ´∀`ʔ◞ oh boy, even i'm excited to see what happens next and i'm the one writing it!!
> 
> and don't worry, Eren isn't going to kill or cause any harm to Levi, he's a Naiad NOT a Siren. he's just as captivated with Levi as Levi is with him. 
> 
> see you next update!!!  
> (*ゝ(ェ)･)ﾉ.｡o○


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes they seduced others - making many fall in love with them. Other times they were seduced - falling in love from afar and doing crazy or jealous things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late update, I meant to add this chapter like two days ago but (i guess i should've mentioned this earlier) i am a college student and i still have a few papers and one more exam to do, so i ask that everyone be patient with me and the updates, thank you!!!! also, the length of my chapters vary, some may be long, other short. 
> 
> anyways, i'll try to update once a week!

He didn't know why but he was compelled to touch.

 

Wanted to see if those thick, brown locks were as soft as they looked.

 

Run his hands along the shiny, sky-blue scales that decorated his body.

 

Wanted to see if those cupids-bow lips were as inviting as they seemed.

 

The Naiad smiled shyly as the other man moved in closer and closer to him, coyly playing with his hair, twirling a thick lock of it between the deep-blue tips of his fingers and flipped his dark-brown tresses over to one shoulder. The nymph cocked his head to the side and moved in a little bit, now he and Levi were only inches apart.

 

He could feel the quickened breaths coming from the humans mouth against his face and smiled, his breath smelled like mint and cinnamon, it was very pleasing smell. The humans slanted eyes showed lust and when the other man licked his lips, the Naiad's blush returned full force and he bit his own bottom lip as a response.

 

Now, their noses were touching.

 

Levi tilted his head to the left, the nymph to the right and then they both moved in.

 

Just a little closer--

 

Levi suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and once he realized what he was doing, he jerked his head away so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash. Then, the lusty look in the nymph's large, teal eyes were replaced with confusion and horror.

 

_SPLASH!_

 

Levi's silver eyes shot up as he heard the loud sound and was splashed with cool, icy water. He looked forward and let out a noise of confusion: the Naiad was no where to be found.

 

Before he could even voice his concerns, the Naiad popped up from the surface, hair messily covering his bright red face as he struggled to fix the sarong that was starting to fall off of his hips and push his limp, sopping locks out of his eyes.

 

Levi noticed the flustered, nervous look on the nymphs face and _oh._

 

_Oh._

 

He must've panicked and slipped off the rock and into the water.

 

A smile threatened to show on his thin lips as he struggled to keep his laughter in at the hilarious situation. The nymph noticed this and his pretty face twisted into a scowl and only grew a deeper red as a small chuckle left Levi's mouth.

 

Holy shit, this was _so_ embarrassing.

 

The Naiad stopped trying to groom himself and covered his red face, burying it into his hands to try and hide his embarrassment. Levi thought it was cute, how only a few seconds ago he was being a sly seductress and now he was reduced to a fumbling, nervous mess.

 

“Wow...that was...quite the show you put on, huh?” He asked through a laugh. The Naiad took his hands away from his face and smirked slyly at Levi as he cupped his hands under the water and squeezed them together, making a squirt of the cold liquid splash Levi in the face.

 

“O-oi, you little shit!” Levi spluttered as he spat out the water and attempted to rub it out of his eyes, he certainty didn't expect the creature to pull some shit like that. He was ready to scold him but then loud, melodic giggling made him stop as he watched the nymph laugh joyously.

 

His grin was big and showed off his pearly whites (Levi noticed that his canine teeth were extremely sharp) and he had the deepest dimples he had ever seen in his entire life and _holy shit_ , he is adorable as fuck. He found himself becoming red in the face and scowled, turning his head to the side so the nymph couldn't see how choked up he was making him.

 

When he stopped laughing, Levi turned back to look at him and his heart did back-flips at the serene smile on the nymphs full, pink lips. He fluttered his thick, dripping eyelashes and laughed again when the other man avoided eye contact with him and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. It made him feel a little better knowing that the human was just as awkward as he was, he felt more at ease.

 

Once he gathered up enough courage, the Naiad held out his hand to the other with a deep blush covering his whole body. His heart was thumping so fast that it was near painful and he didn't know why because he had never had this reaction with any other human he came into contact with before. (and he hadn't seen one in a long, long time)

 

Levi looked at the hand held out to him with caution and curiosity, he was very tempted to place his hand in the others but turned around to see if Hanji was still there. She was, grinning widely and observing them like a fucking creep. He rose his eyebrow at her in silent question and she quickly nodded, clapping excitedly like a child.

 

Levi rolled his gray eyes and turned back to the nymph who was still waiting for an answer with a nervous grin on his face. As he took the offered hand, he noticed how dainty and smooth it was, the tips of his fingers were a little rough but the rest of his hand felt like velvet.

 

“Oh, Levi, wait!” Hanji yelled and then quickly trudged through the icy water, uncaring that it was near freezing and that her thick, heavy clothing were getting drenched. She yelped in surprise as a dragonfly zipped down in her face and nearly dropped her notepad. Luckily, she had a good grip on it and simply shooed the annoying, buzzing pest away and kept walking awkwardly into the cool liquid, a shiver running up her spine as the got deeper and deeper.

 

She silently asked herself why she did this without thinking as her underwear got soaked, the regret now kicking in.

 

“A little faster, we haven't got all day, Hanji!” Levi's tone was obviously annoyed and Hanji rolled her eyes at his impatience but, nevertheless picked up the pace so she could reach him faster. She grabbed his hand and tugged him a few feet away so the Naiad couldn't hear what she had to say she still did not know if the elegant creature knew English or not, so she wanted to be careful.

 

“What?”

 

“Eager, are you?” She asked while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Levi shot her an unamused, blank stare and she decided to just cut to the chase. “Now, I know his nature isn't to be dangerous or violent but I still want you to be careful and cautious around him, okay?”

 

He wanted to laugh and brush her off but Hanji's tone was actually very stern and serious, something he didn't hear a lot. He nodded and sighed, running a hand through his damp hair and begun asking himself if it really would be a good idea to go off to who-knows-where with a strange creature he had only just met.

 

The young woman noticed this and patted Levi's cheek, making him frown and smack her invading hands away. “Also, tell me how he acts, his quirks and his behavior is around you, I want to get some more information about him! Now, go on!” She shooed him away.

 

He gave her one last calculating look before turning back and letting the nymph grab his hand once again (which made his face adorably red), letting the creature lead him away from Hanji.

 

She was smiling at the sight with starry eyes and sighed dreamily, they were so cute. While admiring the two love-birds, the Naiad turned around, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes so he could look Hanji dead in the eyes.

 

The smile was wiped off her face as the nymph's large eyes narrowed and darkened, looking her up and down with a snobby expression on his face. She was taken off guard when her eyes went down to the two entwined hands and saw the Naiad's grip tighten very slightly, his fingers lightly caressing the hand in his.

 

He didn't have to utter any words to let her know that the gesture and look in his eyes clearly said: ' _back the_ _ **fuck**_ _off; M_ _ **ine.'**_

 

_Oh._

 

When they disappeared from sight, she laughed nervously and took her notepad from her back pocket, flipping to the page that was titled 'Naiad behavior' then quickly put a sloppy check mark next to: _jealous and possessive._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eren's just like: (✿╹◡╹) bitch, back the fuck up. (im sry)
> 
> and if anyone is curious; eren will talk next chapter. (´౪`)
> 
> it is in Naiad's nature to be jealous and possessive. (eren's not going to harm levi, i swear!!!) 
> 
> cya next upd8!!


End file.
